<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Filk] Court Sorc'rer by Ceewelsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196148">[Filk] Court Sorc'rer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh'>Ceewelsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Can be seen as merthur or arwen, Filk, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed, or even merlin/arthur/gwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about Merlin asking to be Arthur's Court Sorcerer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Filk] Court Sorc'rer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm doing <i>fantasically</i> living alone in lockdown, why do you ask?<br/>This came into my head and wouldn't leave until I did it. My voice doesn't quite fit the original tune so while there <i>is</i> a version with backing music, be warned it's the worse version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Voice Only:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://ia601403.us.archive.org/18/items/court-sorcrer/Court%20Sorc%27rer%20A%20Capella.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>With backing:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://ia601403.us.archive.org/18/items/court-sorcrer/Court%20Sorc%27rer.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Court Sorc'rer (Filk)</strong><br/>
<i> Based off <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKfITwtGDU8&amp;ab_channel=HeidiBlickenstaff-Topic"> Right Hand Man</a> from <b>Something Rotten</b></i>
</p><p>When you always get in trouble<br/>
I'm right there to make it double<br/>
Or to bail you out<br/>
</p><p>If you're kidnapped in a sack<br/>
You know I'm there to steal you back<br/>
Thats what its all about<br/>
</p><p>
I know your dad hated magic<br/>
But it's just as good as it's bad<br/>
I'm more than just a servant, Arthur<br/>
When the fever's fervent, Arthur<br/>
Let me be your court sorc'rer<br/>
</p><p>
(<i>Arthur: But you don't have magic, I'd know!</i>)<br/>
UGH, you're not hearing me<br/>
</p><p>
If you've ever seen my eyes glow<br/>
Dig on deep inside and you'll know<br/>
That's the spells I cast<br/>
</p><p>
(<i>Arthur: Your eyes glow???</i>)</p><p>
You and me we just go hunting<br/>
With the knights and all that grunting<br/>
Always goes south fast<br/>
</p><p>
Sure I could stay in the background<br/>
Pretend I'm not the hero again<br/>
If you could just forget your father<br/>
We could bring Albion, Arthur<br/>
Let me be your court sorc'rer<br/>
</p><p>
(<b>Gwaine: You should listen to him, he's usually right</b>)<br/>
(<i>Arthur: Eat your rat soup</i>)<br/>
(<b>Gwaine: Okay</b>)<br/>
</p><p>
I am stronger than you think<br/>
I got magic more enough<br/>
And I think the knights all know<br/>
I protect you with my stuff<br/>
</p><p>
So when things happen magically<br/>
(<i>Arthur: But they don't</i>)<br/>
(<b><i>Lance: You were knocked out</i></b>)<br/>
(<i>Arthur: No I was fine</i>)<br/>
We know you weren't<br/>
(<i>Arthur: Not true</i>)<br/>
Prat (<i>what</i>) UGHHH<br/>
(<i>What?</i>)<br/>
Quit trying to save face here!<br/>
(<i>Can we remember I’m the king?</i>)<br/>
</p><p>
Not until I know that<br/>
</p><p>
If we're up against Morgana<br/>
In a rage that’s full of karma<br/>
Then you’ll stand aside<br/>
(<i>I don’t see why</i>)<br/>
Don't be a clotpole<br/>
</p><p>
And though you think I'd just cower in a blink<br/>
A Dragonloard am I<br/>
So when you hear the name Emrys<br/>
Know the level of power on your side<br/>
</p><p>
Though I usually make your bed<br/>
I could hold court in your stead<br/>
So don't be a dollophead<br/>
</p><p>
Is it asking too much well then<br/>
Behind your back I’ll ask Gwen<br/>
Let me be your court<br/>
In fact I'll show you to the court<br/>
</p><p>
(<i>What are you doing now?</i>)<br/>
I'm going to save you knights from death<br/>
</p><p>
Arthur I'm your court<br/>
R’member who we fought<br/>
I can be your court<br/>
Don’t get out of sorts<br/>
Let me be your<br/>
Courts sorc'rer<br/>
</p><p>
Let me be your court sorc'rer</p><p>The original song can be found <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKfITwtGDU8&amp;ab_channel=HeidiBlickenstaff-Topic"> here </a><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>